Johnny M. Washington
"'' How's it goin' Bro? My'' namez Johnny M. Washington What's yours?" - Johnny's greeting. A'ppearance:' Hair: Kind of circle-ish Mane Hair Color/s: Normal Blue and White Tail: Kind of Spitfire's tail..... Kinda Eyes: Normal Stallion Eyes Eye Color/s: Dark Green (Right Eye) and Normal Blue (Left Eye) Face: Sometimes Smiling and sometimes like this -_- face XD Hat: Always wears a Cap Colored dark green (top part) and Yellow (Bottom Part) Stripe or Customs: He has a Blue stripe ONLY on he's left cheek. Status in Equestria: Full name: Johnny Mason Washington Sex: Stallion (That's imature! XD) Kind: Alicorn Age: 24 (and on going) Family: Nipe Mason Washington (Deceased Older Brother), Andrew Mason Washington (Older Brother), Tek-knowlogy Mason Washington (Older Brother), Nick Christian Washington (Older Brother), Sally Mason Washington (Younger Sister), Roxanne Christian Washington (Older Sister), Alyssa Christian Washington (Deaceased Mother), David Mason Washington (Deceased Father). Relationship/s: ------ Occupation: Soldier in "115th Company" and a Gamer Birth Place: Atlanta, Georgia U.S.A. Hometown: Atlanta, Georgia Death Location: ------ Years Lived: 22 years, 3 months, 14 days, 23 Hours Friends (OC and Not): Reiben Caliver Paige (Best OC Friend), Sabregust (Rarely seen Friend), Stardust the unknown (Often seen Friend), Florendali (Rarely seen friend), Shadowgallade777 (A player kind of Pony). Johnny's Army Qoutes: Motto: " Never give up and never give in..... I take all the risks for my friends that makes me weak...... But I come out with mercy from my God...." '' - Johnny's army motto. ''"You THINK that those soldiers died for nothing?! NO! they died for somepony.....or something......" - Johnny telling Fillyp something about the soldiers. Johnny's Gaming Qoutes: ' ''Motto: "How's it goin' BRO?! my namez Pewdiepie!" - Johnny saying he's Gaming Name Outlast: " *Opens a door* Y.O.L.OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs away* Dundun-d-dundundun-dundun-d-d-dundun-d-d-dundundundundundun-d-d-dun!" ''- Johnny running away from that fat dude in Outlast :V ''"Haha! you TOO FAT! *Gets puched* AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! JUST KIDDING! *Runs away*" - Johnny teasing the Fat dude from Outlast :P Johnny: "I hope he didn- *Looks back* OH! Never freaking mind! *Hides in a Comfort room stall* Toilet?! What are you doing here?!" Toilet: Pewdie........ look back Johnny: "*Looks Back* AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''NO! NO! THE TOILET! It's the TOILET! not me! *Gets Puched* AAGHH! OH! your belly's so HUGE! *Dies ingame* Johnny: "''Well somepony's sensitive about they're body Huehehehe" - A scene from Outlast in my ongoing Fanfic. " *Sighs* ugh this Jhiet is freaking intense mayen! *Sees an Enemy* OohhaAAHHH!!! Ohj! Ohj! Ohj! I can't see anything! *Five minutes later....* OH! Hey! Hey! I know that you think tat we're friends! *Slams the door close* BUT WE'RE FREAKING NOT!!! so stay the freak away please? *Banging on the door* Eeegghhh- Neeghh... *Door breaks down* FLVEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! *Runs away* Dundun-d-dundundun-d-dundun-d-d-dundundun! RUN PEWDS! RUN! *Slams the door* Your not welcme in my house! *Hides in a locker*. '''Joining in the Army: I decided to join the army because most of my family was in the army so I joined in thinking I could be a leader or something like that..... Turns out I got skills in me all this time all this years I should've joined this Company called "Wolf pack tribute" it turns out after 5 days of training I became a Master Sergeant instantly from a Captain named "Roebuck" he was Happy to see one Pony to have those kind of Skills. '3D Version: ' Here is a 3D Version of my OC Johnny I made this in 3D Pony Maker and I can't get an exact copy of my mane on my head so I used Lyra's mane instead I have two eye colors: Dark Green (Right) and Blue (Left) can you see it? iff you can't try to click on the pic! :D. Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Stallion Category:Alicorn